The Epic of Gilgamesh (In DXD)
by eragon13579
Summary: Gilgamesh couldn't believe his current situation. After being defeated by that Faker and being sucked into the Holy Grail, the Grail decides to add insult to injury and reincarnates him into some world with the Age of the Gods still going. As a girl! No matter, he was the King of Heroes, the One True King of the World. This world will learn that lesson just like his last one.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, Eragon here. I need more Gilgamesh action, there just aren't enough stories where he's the main character. So here's this story! Let me know what you think!**

 **EDIT: Changed Gilgamesh's new name to Sayuri, and clarified that she doesn't actually have albinism, that's just the only way the doctors can explain why she has red eyes and pale skin. This is actually caused by her Divinity carrying over from her past life and influencing her looks.**

Gilgamesh glared out into the nothingness he was currently stuck in sullenly. He had just been sucked into the Holy Grail, after being defeated by that Faker, Shirou Emiya. He couldn't understand what had driven the mongrel to such foolishness as to challenge him, the King of Heroes, the One True King of the World.

And moreover, how he had won?! Reflectively, he supposed that he had allowed his pride to get the better of him. Even if he was facing a Faker of a mongrel, he should have at least equipped his armor after he was drawn into that Reality Marble.

That should have been enough to indicate that this mongrel was different from the rest of the trash that inhabited his world in this modern day era. Instead he had faced the mongrel with nothing but the flimsy clothes on his back, and his Gate of Babylon.

It should have been enough, should have been more than enough, but something had been driving the boy, something gave him enough resolve to push past his wounds and fight against overwhelming odds and win. He wished he could understand what it was!

Suddenly, he was ripped out of his train of thought as a surge of magical energy rushed throughout the nothingness.

The Holy Grail may have been corrupted by the Angra Mainyu, but having just vented a huge amount of curses into the atmosphere, and beginning to form the monster that would devastate humanity, it's vitriol was at an all time low. However, it still had the spirit energy it needed to activate its wish-granting function in a limited manner.

It wasn't capable of granting major things at the moment, no one was reaching the Root, getting a True Magic, or things of similar caliber with it at the moment. But such a simple wish was still within its capabilities. The Holy Grail's limited mind searched for an acceptable way to grant this wish, the low amount of vitriol still active within it influencing the final choice it made.

When it reached its decision, it searched for a suitable destination. It considered many, worlds where Mythical Heroes and Villains manifested themselves as Heretic Gods on Earth, worlds where humanity was plagued by End Bringers and select humans were granted powers, worlds where Nations were constantly at war, using chakra to fight endlessly.

Eventually, it picked one, a world that was still in the Age of the Gods, in which Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils fought, in which pantheons of Gods still reigned, in which select humans were granted Sacred Gears by a system the Biblical God designed. With a decision reached and a destination chosen, the Holy Grail granted the wish made to it.

Gilgamesh was not quite sure of what was going on, but one thing he knew, was that he was bored. After the surge of energy from the Grail, he had waited with anticipation for what was happening. However, while he did seem to have changed location, it was hard to tell, because he was still encased in a world of darkness.

The only indicators of something different were that instead of only being a consciousness absorbed by the Grail, he seemed to have a body. At least, judging by the fact that he had physical senses again, if extremely limited.

He had no idea how long he had been stuck in this world, but it had been a long time for sure. On the up-side, this had given him plenty of time to reflect. Looking back on his actions, he realized that being bathed in curses at the end of the Fourth Grail War had affected him more than he had thought. While this had been helpful, allowing him to exist after the War was over, his psyche had been influenced by the sheer malevolence the curses bore.

This was a major part of what had driven him to release All the World's Evils on an unsuspecting Humanity. While true that the world was overpopulated in the modern era, and humans didn't have as much individual significance as in his time, Gilgamesh would normally never resort to such methods.

Culling humanity was one thing, if he had come to that decision on his own, he would follow through. But using another's power to do so? Relying on someone else to achieve his goals, even if that someone else was the manifestation of All of the Evils of Humanity? No, he would never do such a thing. And that made his reasoning suspect.

He had pondered relentlessly over the actions he had taken, the decisions he had made. He had come to a few conclusions. First, he had been lax in his mental discipline, allowing curses to influence him in such a way. He would have to start meditating again, to avoid such things in the future.

Second, he regretted taking that Homunculus girl's life. While she had been an enemy, she had still been a little girl thrust into a war by her family, and fed a pack a lies by those she trusted. True, all humans in the world were his to do with as he wished, but even he had _some_ morals, and taking that girl's life was not sitting well with him now that the curses were gone.

Third, he had allowed his arrogance too great a hold over his actions. True, he was the greatest and first King, wielding enough power to make his arrogance justified, but allowing such to dictate his actions was folly, as evidenced by his defeat. He resolved to try and curb this tendency to allow his greatness to blind him so.

Satisfied with his conclusions, he meditated endlessly, waiting for something to change. And eventually something did. The world that he was in began to shake and contract against him, and in that moment he realized what was going on. He had been reincarnated, he realized, astonished. Suddenly, he grew worried. Would his past accomplishments still apply? Would he still be able to use access his Treasury? He had no idea.

A while later, he began to be pushed towards the exit, in other words, he was being born. Again.

Hyoudou Nayoko screamed as the contractions hit again. She was giving birth to her first child, and it was not going well. She had been in labour for 13 hours now, and she was exhausted and in pain.

Her husband, Yachi, was holding her hand, and generally being supportive, but she was so ready for this to over with. Finally, the nurses pulled out the baby, and the contractions stopped.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The nurse cried as she handed Nayoko her newborn.

And all Gilgamesh could think was 'A GIRL?! Maybe those curses aren't as gone as I thought…'

"What are we going to name her, darling?" Yachi asked his wife, gazing lovingly at her and his new daughter. She gazed at her daughter, thinking deeply. "Sayuri. Her name will be Sayuri." Yachi laughed merrily. "A fine name!"

As Sayuri opened her new eyes for the first time, her new parents were stunned at their color. Instead of the blue they were expecting from a newborn baby, her eyes were a crimson red, like blood. Her skin was also paler than most Japanese people, looking more European than Oriental.

This led the doctors to (mistakenly) diagnose her with Albinism, reassuring the new parents that it wasn't an inherently harmful disorder, and they just needed to watch out for vision problems. Thusly reassured, they soon took her home happily. And so the Epic of Gilgamesh continues.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Eragon here! First, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story! The reaction I got upon releasing the prologue blew my mind!**

 **Second, I wanted to go over a couple things.**

 **People were questioning why I made Gilgamesh a girl, and there's a couple reasons for that. I wanted his reincarnation to be a life-changing event for him, not just something he could blow off, or dismiss easily. I couldn't imagine how shocking it would be to someone like him to be reborn a different gender, since he has such a sense of self.**

 **Next, I could easily imagine Gilgamesh resolving to change his ways and be less arrogant, only to destroy a couple of mongrels and decide that he was right the first time and that being beaten by Shirou was just a fluke, going right back to his old self.**

 **Therefore, I wanted him to have a constant reminder of his defeat, something to reinforce the need to change, and having a different body as a direct result of being defeated seemed like a good one.**

 **EDIT: Her new name is Sayuri, not Gillian.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **20 years later…**

17 year old Hyoudou Issei was elated. His date with Yuuma was going extremely well, they had gone to the arcade, gone out to lunch (He even got to see some over-boob!), and now they were out by a fountain in the park. Yuuma stopped ahead of him, turning around with a shy look on her face. "Say, Issei-kun, c-can I ask you something?" She asked nervously. 'This is it Issei! She wants the D!' He crowed in his mind. "Sure! Anything you want!" He replied happily. Yuum glanced down shyly, before softly asking "Would you die for me, please?" Issei blinked. "S-sorry, I must have misheard you. What did you say?" He responded, beginning to grow nervous.

A wicked grin grew on her face, before she repeated "Would you die for me, please?" With that, she underwent a transformation, turning from a shy girl wearing modest clothes, into a sadistic Fallen Angel, wearing what was essentially a bikini with leather pants going from her thighs down and leather gloves extending up to her biceps.

On her shoulders was a pair of shoulder pauldrons. A pair of black, feathery wings grew from her back, and she looked at him with a vicious grin.

Issei was terrified. He should have known it was too good to be true, dammit! As he died, a light spear shoved through his gut, his last thoughts were a apology and a wish. 'I'm sorry, Gil. I wish I could have made you proud.' He thought. Unnoticed by him, a flyer he had accepted from a cute girl earlier that day glowed a bright red.

Rias frowned as she teleported to the flyer that had summoned her. She had not expected the Fallen to actually kill Issei. She had thought they were just scouting him out, to make sure he wasn't a threat.

She looked at Issei's corpse guiltily, regretting her lack of foresight. That settled it, even though she didn't know how useful he would be, she owed it to him for allowing him to die.

Approaching his body, she pulled out a pawn, having made the decision to revive him as a member of her Peerage. She was astounded to find that he needed a total of eight pawns to revive. As she revived him, she wondered who Gil was, and why Issei wanted to make them proud. Oh well, she would find out eventually.

 **The next morning…**

Issei woke up with a groan, his body aching. Groggily, he reached for the blanket, only to freeze as his hand landed on someone else. Blankly, he stared at the beautiful girl in his bed, not remembering how she got there. He appreciated her naked body for a few moments, before freezing as a sudden thought went through his mind. 'Gil is going to kill me!' He thought in terror.

Frantically, he racked his brain, trying to remember the night before. His skin paled as he remembered Yuuma revealing herself to be a Fallen Angel named Raynare.

Damn it, he should have listened to Gil and trained more often. She was supposed to be the one that attracted enemies, not him! He had only ever been targeted as an attachment to her, never once had someone been specifically after him alone. And he had only needed one demonstration to realize that he was in no danger when he was with her. At least, not from her enemies anyway.

Even though she had insisted he grow strong enough to defend himself, he had always half-assed his training, not really believing he needed to, and being more interested in going after his dream of having a harem.

And now he had paid the price for his foolishness-wait, he was still alive. His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he realized this. He was still alive! He still had a chance! He glanced back at the girl in his bed, wondering what, if anything, she had to do with this.

As he pondered this unexpected second chance, he got up to go make breakfast. Maybe getting some food in his stomach would help make the aching stop.

Rias yawned and stretched widely as she woke up from her restful sleep. She paused, frowning slightly as she realized she was alone in Issei's bed, wondering where he had gone. Suddenly, she smelled a delightful aroma, coming from outside the room. She smiled, getting up and getting dressed, before walking down to the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Issei plating up some bacon, eggs, and sausage onto 4 plates. His parents were already seated at the dining table, smiling and talking softly to each other as they watched Issei work. As she entered the room, they turned, watching her curiously.

Nayoko smirked, opening her mouth and turning to Issei with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So, when are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend, Issei-chan?" She asked him. Issei froze, turning in their direction with a red face. "G-girlfriend? S-she's not my-" He started to say. "Then she's a one-night stand? Oh my, how could my son have turned into such a pervert?" Sayoko interrupted mournfully.

Turning to her husband she exclaimed "This is all your fault! I told you not to let him go to the park alone!" Yachi choked on the sip of tea he had been taking, glaring at her as he recovered. "He wasn't alone! I sent Gil with him! How was I supposed to know she would let Issei talk to a strange old men with a breast fixation, or that said old man would convert Issei to his ways?" He protested.

Rias watched incredulously as Sayoko proceeded to insult her husband's intelligence, question his manliness, and mock his ability to function in society. Issei looked incredibly embarrassed by his parents, looking at her with a sheepish shrug when she shot him a look.

Finally, Nayoko ran out of steam, causing Issei to heave a sigh of relief, only to break out into a nervous sweat as she directed her attention back to him. "So, what do you have to say for yourself young man?" She demanded.

Issei hesitated, before saying softly. "I think she saved my life." His parents froze, faces going blank. Slowly, they turned to Rias, who looked shocked at what Issei had just said. Yachi stared at her with unnervingly steely eyes, asking "Is this true?" Rias gulped, thinking about her options.

She could hypnotize them, but for some reason the idea of casting magic on them caused a cold feeling of dread to send shivers down her spine, like the idea of doing such a thing was foolish beyond belief. She had no idea what was causing the feeling, but she trusted her instincts, so that option was out.

She could spin a tale about Issei exaggerating or making things up, but judging by their response to his words, they were taking his claim seriously, and that was therefore unlikely to work.

She sighed, seeing only one option left to her. The truth. "Last night, Issei was killed by a Fallen Angel." She said seriously. She felt nervous as their eyes stayed resolutely on her, only seeming to grow cold. "I am a devil, the heiress to the Gremory clan. As such, I have the ability to turn others into a devil in my Peerage. This works on people when they are alive, or just recently deceased. It was my failure to judge the intent of the Fallen Angel correctly that caused Issei to die, so I revived him in order to make up for my mistake. I am so sorry for allowing your son to die!" She finished, bowing to show her sincerity. When she rose, their gazes seemed to have softened slightly.

Sayoko sighed. "Thank you for saving my son, young lady. I shudder to think of what would have happened had Issei stayed dead." Yachi nodded, expressing his thanks as well.

Issei stayed silent for a moment, before saying "Thank you for giving me a second chance Gremory-san." Rias looked stunned at their reaction, having expected vitriol for allowing their son to die, only to turn him into a devil afterwards. She smiled, this family was one she could grow to like.

A crow flew down towards a mansion on the edge of a forest, located near a small town in southern Iraq, east of the Euphrates River. The mansion was huge, with a beautiful courtyard out front, complete with a fountain, flower patches along the borders, and soft grass carefully trimmed to form well-traveled paths. The mansion looked more like a palace than a mansion, with towers, pillars, windows, and slanted tops. The crow descended rapidly, landing on a perch near the stables situated nearby.

A maid hurried out towards it, relieving the crow of the letter that had been tied to one of its legs. The maid quickly headed inside the mansion, delivering the letter to another servant with a curtsy. This servant was the head of staff, an older man dressed as a butler, with a black tuxedo.

He headed to the throne room at a steady pace, stopping at the door. He knocked, waiting for a reply. "You may enter." An imperious voice rang out. Without waiting any further, the man opened the door and walked inside, stopping before the owner of the voice.

She was sitting on a golden throne, leaning on a fist, with her legs crossed. She was beautiful, with waist-length golden hair, crimson eyes, pale skin, and a slender body. She was wearing a set of modified golden armour, with a shoulder pauldron and gauntlet on one arm, with an armoured skirt, and armoured greaves from her thighs down. She was wearing golden boots with slight heels, and she had on a cloak that had a black top that only covered her shoulders and the top half of her breasts, stopping just under her nipples, with the main portion of the cloak being a crimson red. She had red tattoos on the sides of her stomach and breasts. (1)

He walked to a place just in front of her, bowing in supplication. "This letter was just delivered, Your Majesty." He said, holding out the letter. She took the letter from him, crimson eyes scanning its contents. She looked up at him, "Have the servants prepare to leave. We are heading to Kuoh." she ordered. "Yes, Your Majesty." He replied, bowing and exiting the room. Crimson eyes narrowed. "What have you gotten yourself into now, my foolish little brother?" She questioned, a golden ripple appearing and depositing a glass of red wine into her hand. She sipped it idly, her mind going through plans already. This would certainly be interesting.

(1): Just google Female Gilgamesh to get a good idea of what she looks like.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Eragon here with another chapter!**

 **One quick thing I wanted to cover was Gilgamesh's armor. AnimeA55Kicker pointed out that the armor she was wearing in the previous chapter would not be that helpful during melee combat.**

 **So, this is the way I decided to have this work: By wearing any piece of her Golden Armor, she gains a Magic Resistance buff that covers her completely, not just where the armor is.**

 **Wearing one piece of the armor, like just gauntlets, grants her rank C Magic Resistance. Wearing half the armor set, like described in the previous chapter, grants her rank B Magic Resistance.**

 **Wearing the whole set grants rank A Magic Resistance.**

 **When out of combat, she often wears the half set of armor, but when she enters combat, she equips the entire set, having learned her lesson with Shirou.**

 **Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has supported this story by following, favoriting, and/or reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **EDIT: This chapter has been rewritten a little. The next chapter will be released tomorrow, so look forward to it!**

 **Chapter 2**

Issei frowned as he walked onto campus with Rias by his side. The other students were gossiping like crazy, accusations flying, jealous muttering, and disbelief being spread around candy. He scowled as he heard one person say he must be blackmailing her. He was about to turn around and start yelling, when Rias turned and smiled at him.

"Something the matter Issei?" She asked. "N-no, no problem." He replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Rias nodded and kept walking sedately, ignoring the gossip with ease. He frowned, but did his best to follow her example. As they reached the point where they would part ways, Rias turned to him. "I'll have someone come fetch you later." Issei nodded, turning and heading to his next class.

Later, in the ORC headquarters…

Issei followed Kiba into the club room, not really sure what to expect. As he entered, he glanced around, curious as to what the lair of a group of Devils looked like. He found himself somewhat disappointed, it really seemed to look like what they claimed it was, a club room dedicated to studying the Occult.

Resting on one of the couches, chewing on a piece of chocolate was Koneko Toujou, a second year student who was highly popular, even being considered the school's unofficial mascot by many. She was a petite girl with white hair, and hazel eyes. Her hair was shoulder length, with loose bangs hanging over her forehead, with the back styled in a short bob cut. She had two black, cat-shaped hair clips on either side of her hair, and was wearing the Kuoh Academy female uniform.

Kiba took a spot leaning against the wall, slouching nonchalantly. He was of average height, with blond hair, and gray eyes. His bangs were long, framing his face, and he had a mole under his left eye. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy male uniform.

As he waited, another girl walked into the room, spotting him quickly. She approached him with a smile, saying "So, you're the new guy right? Nice to meet you! I'm Akeno, the Vice-President." Issei smiled nervously, having a hard time not leering at her boobs, which were huge and very eye-catching. "Nice to meet you Akeno-san, I'll be in your care." He replied with a small bow. Akeno giggled, finding his nervousness adorable.

Rias finished her shower, drying off and getting dressed quickly. She walked into the main room, drying her hair with a towel. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Issei. I didn't have a chance to shower after healing you last night." She apologized. Issei waved off her apology, replying "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"So Issei, since everyone is here, we'd like to officially welcome you into the Occult Research Club!" She said, getting Issei's attention. He smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Now, I think it's time to explain more about the situation you are in, Issei." She proclaimed. He blinked, saying "I think I already know, Gremory-san. My date turned out to be a Fallen Angel and killed me. Then, you revived me to be a member of your peerage of Devils."

Rias shrugged, replying "Yes, that is a good summary of the last couple of days. However, I still need to inform you of the state of affairs. You see, long ago there was a Great War, fought between three sides, Heaven, Fallen Angels, and Devils. The war ended when the Four Satans were killed in battle against God, and now we exist in a sort of Cold War with the other two factions. Any questions so far?" Issei shook his head.

Rias smiled, pleased at his quick grasp of things. "Now, let's go over something more relevant to you, shall we?" Issei frowned, wondering what she was talking about. Rias frowned, unsure how to put what she wanted to say into words. "Did you ever wonder why it was that you were targeted by a Fallen Angel?" She asked him tentatively.

Issei froze, slowly nodding his head. "Yes, I have." He replied. Rias nodded and supplied "The reason was because she could tell that you have a Sacred Gear. Every so often, a human is born with a unique and powerful ability or set of abilities, powered by an item attached to their souls. This item is referred to as a Sacred Gear, a gift from God." She explained.

Issei scowled, saying "That's it? That's the only reason she had to kill me?" Rias frowned, replying "It's not that simple. God gifted humanity with Sacred Gears in order to allow them to protect themselves from supernatural forces. They aren't just pretty trinkets, each and every one of them is powerful in some way, making the humans who have them a threat. The reason she killed you was because you could have become a threat, to her and her faction."

Issei scowled, exclaiming "I didn't realize that killing someone because they _might_ become a threat was acceptable these days." Rias frowned, shaking her head. "I didn't say that what she did was right, I don't approve of that kind of thing either. I was only explaining the likely reasons for her actions." She said. Issei sighed, calming down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just can't believe that _that_ was the reasoning that resulted in my death. Anyway, how do I even use my Sacred Gear? Is there a guidebook or something?"

Rias giggled, shaking her head. "No, each Sacred Gear is different, and its users have to learn how to use them for themselves. However, typically a good starting point is activating them through determination and focus. Whether through meditation or in the middle of a life-threatening battle, Sacred Gears activate when their host feels a great amount of resolve. After it activates for the first time, you'll have a much easier time activating it in the future." She elaborated.

Issei sighed, saying "Well, I guess I'll just have to step up my training then. I'm not the type for meditation, so a battle is likely to be my best bet. Since that's the case, I should hone my skills without my Gear, so that when I unlock it, I'll be even better off." Rias blinked, surprised at his foresight and reasoning. She smiled in approval.

Akeno giggled, exclaiming "Ara, ara! It seems the newbie is more than just a pretty face after all, eh Rias?" Issei blushed, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. Koneko spoke up then, "Surprising." She deadpanned. Issei turned to her with an insulted expression, exclaiming "What's that supposed to mean?" Koneko ignored him, focusing back onto her chocolate. Issei sweat-dropped, as Rias and Akeno giggled and Kiba smirked. Issei sighed, "Well, what happens next, now that I'm a devil?" He asked.

Rias smirked, saying "Well, right now you are only a Low-Class Devil. All Low-Class Devils must make contracts with humans in order to grow stronger and gain a reputation, so that they can become Middle-Class Devils, and eventually High-Class Devils.

A contract is formed when a human summons a Devil with the use of a summoning circle, and they make a deal with them. This deal is essentially a trade, with the human wanting the Devil to assist them with something, in exchange for a payment. This payment is determined by how difficult the task the human wants done is. It could be money, jewelry, or other things, but the point is that by forming a contract with the human, the Devil gains a small permanent increase in their power. The more satisfied the human feels by the results of their deal, the more power is gained by the Devil." She explained.

Issei nodded his understanding. Rias smiled, saying "Tonight, you will be attempting to form your first contract, since Koneko has been requested by two different people. You will take one off her hands, and get some good experience at the same time." Koneko nodded, saying "Yeah, that'd be totally rad." Unnerving Issei slightly with how monotone she said something supposed to sound enthusiastic.

Shaking it off, he indicated his agreement, "Yeah, no problem. How do I know where to go though?" He asked. Rias smiled, responding "That's where the summoning circle comes in. Remember that flier you received, the day of your rebirth? The woman who gave you that flier was my familiar, who I had giving out those fliers all day. They react when a human holding them is feeling a great amount of desire, activating and sending a sort of beacon of their location to the Devil in question. Then, we use a transportation circle, homing in on that beacon. After that, it's just a matter of negotiation, sealing the contract, and carrying it out." She explained. Issei nodded, saying "All right, I'm ready!"

Smiling, Rias formed the Transportation Circle, "Just step on that Circle, it will take you where you need to go." Issei nodded, stepping onto the Circle. With a flash of light, he was gone. Across town, in a small apartment complex, a Circle formed. Its resident smiled, it was about time a Devil showed up. A figure emerged from the Circle, revealing a teenage boy. "Hey, you the one Summoning a Devil?" He asked awkwardly. The resident smiled "Sure am!" They said.

Gilgamesh watched the world underneath her go by silently, pondering her plan to get more involved in the Supernatural world. She was currently in her private jet, on the way to Kuoh. Ever since she had been reincarnated, she had not had much to do with the Three Factions. She had spent the first 16 years of her life with her family, attempting to reforge herself.

At first, she had resented her new situation, hating that she needed someone to take care of her in her toddler years. Eventually though, her new family grew on her. At first, she didn't realize what was happening, having never had a family, and having only ever had one friend. By the time she realized, they had already earned a spot in her heart, and she couldn't bring herself to push them away.

Having a loving family had aided her in the process of improving herself, finding that even though they were nothing special, similar to the countless mongrels that lived on Earth, that they were her mongrels.

One good thing from being reincarnated was that she was no longer a Servant, bound to a single Class and limited to the personality she had had at the time period she had been summoned from.

Since she had been fully reincarnated, her full memories were now accessible and hers completely, from the time she was a child, to the end of her life. This had significantly impacted her personality. Since she had been reincarnated while in her Archer Class, that personality had the most impact on her current personality, but with full access to her memories, her personality had shifted towards how she had been towards the end of her life.

Becoming female and being raised in a loving family had impacted her as well. She recalled an incident that had happened when she was 5 in this life…

 _Start Flashback_

 _Yachi Hyoudou started in surprise as he walked into their living room, startled to see his 5 year old daughter with a glass of wine in her hands. "What do you think you are doing? You are far too young for alcohol!" He said sternly._

 _Sayuri opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted, saying "Put it back in your vault!" He sighed internally as his willful daughter stiffened, eyes flashing angrily at the order. He loved his daughter, regardless of the fact that she remembered her previous life and had the abilities and skills to prove it, but at this rate, his hair would turn gray before he hit thirty!_

 _As Sayuri reluctantly put the wine back in her vault, he approached her, picking her up and ignoring her surprised squawk of protest, heading to the couch and sitting down with her in his lap. He looked down, amused at her slight blush as she glared at him, demanding "...Put. Me. Down."_

 _Yachi shook his head and tightened his hold on her, preventing her from escaping. "Listen, I understand that your experiences and memories from your past life are making this somewhat difficult for you, but you have to remember that you are currently a little girl. More importantly though, you are MY little girl, and I only want what's best for you. Understand?"_

 _At his words, her blush deepened and she looked away. "Y-yes, Father." She replied softly. Yachi's eyes softened and he declared "I love you, my darling little girl." At this, she buried her bright red face into his chest and mumbled something indistinct. Amused, he said "I didn't quite catch that Sayuri." Her face flaming red, she looked up and said "I said I l-love you too, Father." Surprised and pleased, as this was the first time she had said that to him, he made the mistake of smiling at her softly. "Why are you smiling?!" She demanded angrily. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done, hands raising up to show his innocence and starting to reply, but was interrupted by his embarrassed and angry daughter. "You jerk!" She yelled uncharacteristically, hopping off his lap and kicking him hard in the shin, before storming off. Ruefully rubbing his aching shin, he shook his head. Really, anyone who watched anime could have told you his mistake. You never smiled at a dere-ing Tsundere._

After she had reached adulthood, she turned her attention towards building herself a Kingdom, finding that she missed being a King with an actual Kingdom to rule. Even though she was the One True King of the World, making her Kingdom all of the world, that wasn't really acknowledged by most people.

If she tried to go to a Nation and take over rulership, she would have to conquer it, because they wouldn't want to hand over the reigns. While conquering the world was an interesting thought, she didn't really wish to do so, finding the prospect of proving herself to be the Rightful King over and over again to the mongrels that ruled in her place to be tedious and annoying.

Instead, she decided to rebuild Uruk, thinking that making her own nation would be less of a chore. She had her mansion built in the shadow of where Uruk used to be, informing her family that she was moving and would visit occasionally. They protested, but her charisma was well up to the task of talking a couple of civilians and their child into seeing things her way.

The region she picked was sparsely populated, and there was no real government in place. Instead, gangs ruled the villages scattered across the area with an iron fist. She quickly eliminated the gangs, gaining the immense gratitude of the locals, who hardly protested when she proclaimed herself their King. She employed the locals that were the worst off, those with no homes, little money, and dire prospects for a future.

She gave them room and board, in exchange for them being her servants. This method of recruiting servants ensured that they were devoted and completely loyal to her, because she saved them from the depths of despair. She hired a few highly trained servants from abroad, having them train her new staff to her demanding standards.

With her servants taken care of, she decided that any Kingdom needed a fighting force to defend it. While she was certainly strong enough to face any threats to her Kingdom, she wouldn't always be there. All the enemy would have to do is attack while she wasn't there, and with no fighting force to defend it, her Kingdom would fall.

Of course, the conquering forces would be annihilated as soon as she returned, but that wouldn't mean much to the people killed in the attack. So, with that in mind, she went to the villages in her new Kingdom, recruiting able-bodied men and women to help defend their home. She was pleased at how many recruits she ended up with, finding that each village had plenty of people with no jobs and a willingness to fight to defend their home.

However, even though she now had a potential fighting force, the vast majority of the new recruits had no combat experience or training. To fix this problem, she hired a group of mercenaries to train most of her new army. She took a select group of promising men and women for herself to train to be Generals in her army and put them through a vigorous 2 year-long boot camp.

During this boot-camp, four days a week were devoted to physical training, where she pushed them to their limits, and beyond, military style. Two days of the week were devoted to leadership training, teaching them tactics and strategy, along with other essential skills for an army General. One day a week was a recovery day, when they were allowed to do as they wished.

By the end of the boot-camp, she had about a dozen trusted Generals, having weeded out the less-capable people. By this time, the mercenaries declared that her army was up to snuff, and after doing an evaluation, she agreed. Satisfied that her Kingdom had a capable fighting force, she turned her attention to making her Kingdom a great place to live.

Over the next year, she established the laws of her Kingdom, putting in place laws that most civilized countries needed, outlawing things such as theft, murder, vandalism, and so on. Then, she set about making life for the citizens of her Kingdom a lot better than it was.

She employed more job-less villagers to maintain a large farm, providing them with free room and board, having them supply the villagers with produce from the farm. Then, she set up a standard education system for the villagers, having a school built in each village, staffed by teachers she recruited from various places.

As life improved for the villagers, their love for their King blossomed into a deep devotion, near the point of worshipping her. She found this extremely satisfying, pleased at the results she was getting. As she gazed out the window of the plane, she spoke softly "I wonder what you would make of this...Enkidu?"


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter isn't quite as long as I was going for, and it ends kind of abruptly, but in the interest of keeping my promise to post it today, I'm uploading it anyway.**

 **Chapter 3**

Issei smiled happily as Rias congratulated him on making his first contract with a human. The contract had been a minor one, but he was glad it had gone well regardless. He had been nervous at first, not knowing what to expect from a person that was summoning Devils, but it turned out not to be that bad.

"Okay everyone, we're done for today!" Rias announced with a smile. With that, they went their separate ways, the others using Transportation Circles to get home faster. Unfortunately for Issei, he didn't know how to cast those, or any spells really, as of yet. He grumbled to himself as he started walking home, hoping he would start learning magic soon.

As Issei walked down the empty streets of Kuoh, he made plans for increasing his training. When he was little, around 8 years old, Gil had started insisting that he start training, after they were attacked by a Stray Devil while they were out camping. While he hadn't taken his training as seriously as Gil had wanted, he still trained enough to stay in good shape, even to this day.

He wasn't on the level of a professional athlete or anything, but for a teenage boy he was in great shape. However, being killed by his date without being able to put up any kind of fight had opened his eyes, so to speak. He needed to get strong, strong enough to stay alive in this dangerous world. Strong enough to stand by his sister's side.

He was brought out of his thoughts abruptly by a malicious sounding laugh. Stopping in his tracks, he stared nervously at the Fallen Angel standing in front of him. She was a tall woman, with long blue hair and brown eyes, wearing a maroon trench coat with a matching mini-skirt, and black heeled shoes.

She smirked and said "Leave it to Raynare to botch up killing a defenseless teenage boy. I'll just have to correct her mistake!" As the last sentence left her mouth, she raised her right arm, a Light Spear forming in it. She threw it at him lazily, laughing as he dove out of the way.

Issei cursed as a second Spear came his way, just barely managing to dodge it. He wasn't ready for this! How was he supposed to grow strong if he gets killed again?

'I refuse to die here! I can't waste my second chance like this!' He thought, determination welling up from within.

His mind recalled Rias's words on his Sacred Gear, knowing that it was his only chance for survival. Grimly, he planted his feet on the ground, glaring at the Fallen. "I won't die here! I refuse to die here!" He yelled, as instincts he didn't know he had guided him. His left arm rose, almost on its own, and with a shout, a red gauntlet appeared on his hand.

"DRAGON BOOSTER!" Issei and the Fallen stopped, staring at the new addition to his arm. The Fallen recovered first, sneering "A Twice Critical? That's what all this fuss is about? Talk about underwhelming!" Issei ignored her, too caught up in a surge of energy roaring through his body. He felt strong, stronger than ever before.

He shook it off, focusing on the matter at hand. He glared defiantly at the Fallen, clenching his hands into fists. The Fallen noticed and smirked arrogantly. "Oh, feeling confident are we? Even with Double your strength, you don't pose a threat to anyone. Allow me to prove it!" She finished with a shout, another Light Spear forming in her hands.

Issei dodged, noticeably easier than before, which had the Fallen scowling. Spear after Spear were thrown at Issei, but he managed to avoid them all by the skin of his teeth. Grinding her teeth, the Fallen took the sky, circling around him and throwing Spears at different angles. Issei ducked and weaved frantically, barely able to avoid being skewered again. Spears grazed him, cuts and gashes accumulating on his arms and legs, but not enough to put him down.

The Fallen scowled, glaring at him with murder in her eyes. "Why won't you just DIE!" She yelled angrily. Issei glared back defiantly, not responding. "Having trouble Kalawarner?" An amused male voice questioned. The owner of the voice was revealed, as another Fallen Angel swooped down, hovering next to the female Fallen, Kalawarner. She scowled angrily, exclaiming "Fuck off, Dohnaseek!"

Dohnaseek appeared to be a middle-aged man, with short black hair, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a pale grey trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

Issei scowled and cursed his bad luck. Just as things seemed to be turning in his favor, the enemy gets back-up. Typical.

Dohnaseek smirked smugly, taunting "It seems this is the end of the road for you, Devil scum. Prepare to die!" He finished with a shout, forming a Light Spear in his right hand and aiming it at Issei. Issei tensed, preparing to dodge for his life.

Suddenly, an intense feeling of dread made itself known to them, an overwhelming sense of impending doom. "What do you mongrels think you are doing to my little brother?" An imperious, but melodious voice demanded. At the sound of this voice, Issei felt like crying tears of relief. His salvation had arrived.

Gilgamesh glared at the Fallen Angels who dared to attack her little brother with contempt. She had only disdain for these pitiful creatures. Having Fallen from grace by giving into their darker emotions, most Fallen Angels were scum, preying on Humanity in various ways.

Kalawarner and Dohnaseek glared at this new interloper angrily. Kalawarner quickly spat "Who the hell are you?", forming another Light spear in her hand. Gilgamesh ignored her question, instead looking at her little brother and asking "What have you gotten yourself into, little brother? How many times have I told you that you needed to train?" Issei shrugged sheepishly, "Ummmm….a lot?" Gilgamesh sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

Kalawarner was incensed at being ignored and quickly threw her Light Spear at the arrogant bitch, expecting a quick kill so she could get back to doing her job. She was astonished when there was a blinding flash of light, blinding her for a couple seconds. When her eyes recovered, they grew wide at what she saw.

Gilgamesh stood tall, clad in a full set of Golden Armor from head to toe. Her arms were crossed, and she glared imperiously at the flea that had dared to attack her. "You dare! I am Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, mongrel, and you have the honor of being killed by me today!"

It happened almost too fast to see, and far too fast for Kalawarner to react. A golden portal formed by Gilgamesh, launching a majestic looking spear at the Fallen Angel, which blew a hole right through her chest. Kalawarner barely had enough time to look at the new hole in her chest and gape in surprise before death caught up to her and she collapsed.

Dohnaseek flinched in shock and surprise, before a similar hole appeared in his chest, killing him near instantly. Issei sighed in relief, turning to his saviour. "Thanks, big sis. I don't know how much longer I could have survived on my own. You're the best!"

A slight blush formed on Gilgamesh's face, and she looked away, declaring "N-naturally! It is only right that I am the best, I am Gilgamesh after all!"

Issei hid a smile, well used to her personality. "Of course, big sis. I suppose I should have taken your advice and trained harder after all, if two low level Fallen Angels like those were able to cause me such trouble."

Gilgamesh scoffed and said "Everyone should always heed my advice little brother, I'm always right!" Issei sighed, but let her arrogance pass with no comment, it was well deserved, and nothing he said would dent her ego without hurting her feelings anyway.

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
